No me arrepiento de este amor
by besdlyn.7
Summary: Cuando te enamoras... te puedes arrepentir de amar?, James no se arrepiente, y despues de algunas explicaciones Lily tampoco...


Hola !!!

Este fue el primer songfic que escribi, es de la canción "No me arrepiento" de un grupo llamado Ataque 77, y hubo un tiempo en el que me encantaba esta canción, espero que os guste, solo que por algunas cosas que dice la canción de plano que ya no sabía que escribir =( , cuando la leáis sabréis porque lo digo.

Les recuerdo que los personajes no son míos sino de J.K. Rowling

* * *

**"No me arrepiento"**

Lily se encontraba sentada debajo de un frondoso árbol a la orilla del lago, era una tarde cálida del mes de junio y en unos días sería su graduación, solo faltaba de presentar su último examen y después de eso podría usar magia libremente y quien sabe probablemente estudiaría para Auror, ya había conseguido las firmas de recomendación de algunos de sus maestros, pero a pesar de todo esto, que se graduaría como premio anual y prefecta de su casa Gryffindor y que gracias a ella y a los jugadores de Quidditch ganarían la copa de las casas, había una idea que daba vueltas en su cabeza y no quería reconocer que era, pero ya era demasiado tarde de nuevo se había apoderado de su mente ese recuerdo tan presente y tan cálido como los rayos del sol en ese momento, ese chico que ella odio, bueno corrección intento odiar 7 años de su vida y que un día sin más se acerco a ella y le planto un beso, al principio Lily se sorprendió y hasta intento quitarlo de ahí ¡ Era injusto que su primer beso se lo diera James Potter, el más grande mujeriego de Hogwarts!, pero en cada movimiento inducido por él ella inconscientemente le correspondía eso era más inaudito, aunque eso fue al principio ya que un tiempo después ella era la que se encontraba abrazando y besando a un sorprendido chico que le siguió el juego y que al terminar (claro después de un tiempo razonablemente largo) no pudo más que sonrojarse demasiado y salir de ese corredor rápidamente, y desde ese día de hacia exactamente 2 semanas no dejaba de pensar en eso y ya estaba harta, porque además después de eso se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada y todo ese odio y esos reproches eran celos, lo acababa de reconocer y no se arrepentiría de ese amor:

_"No me arrepiento de este amor_

_Aunque me cueste el corazón_

_Amar es un milagro y yo te ame_

_Como nunca jamás lo imagine_

_Quiero arrancarme de tu piel, de tu mirada, de tu ser_

_Yo siento que la vida se nos va_

_Y que el día de hoy no vuelve más..."_

James Potter caminaba solitariamente por los jardines de su escuela como inconscientemente despidiéndose de aquél ambiente mágicamente poderoso en el que todo era posible para ellos los merodeadores, sin consecuencias, bueno salvo algunas cosas como la estupidez que había cometido un día hacía exactamente 2 semanas en el que se le habían pasado un poco las copas de hidromiel y al entrar al castillo por el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta se encontró con Lily y la vio más hermosa de lo que nunca la había visto y había que reconocerlo esa chica lo tenía loco desde tercer año cuando fue la única que se atrevió a enojarse con él después de la magnífica broma que le habían hecho a la profesora MacGonagall después de eso esa chica se ganó algo más que su respeto, su corazón también pero como no lo podía decir abiertamente optaba por el método de molestala para que sepa que existes, y eso fue el comienzo de una gran guerra que había terminado ni más ni menos que con un apasionado beso que lo había hecho sentir cosas que nunca sintió antes y eso que el tenía mucha experiencia lo que él aun no comprendía era porque Lily le había respondido aquél beso?, acaso ella también sentía algo por él?, y esa chica se había vengado de la manera más cruel , pues también hacía dos semanas que había desaparecido de su camino y aunque les preguntaba a sus amigas por ella nadie sabía decirle donde se encontraba era muy injusto que ya nunca la volviera a ver...después de todo con ese beso se dio cuenta de algo: realmente amaba a Lily Evans...

Y entre estos tristes pensamientos llegó al lago justo en el árbol donde solían sentarse los merodeadores a planear las salidas mensuales de luna llena y tan distraído iba que no se fijo que Lily se encontraba ahí sentada también un poco despistada pensando y crash!!!... tropezó con ella, al darse cuenta de quien era lo primero que pensó fue en poner su sonrisa más seductora pero no le duró mucho el gusto pues Lily le dio una fuerte cachetada que hasta le desacomodo los lentes:

-Oye porque hiciste eso?, no me caí intencionalmente, lo que pasa es que no te vi.

Pero al acomodarse los lentes se dio cuenta de algo que no le agrado nada, por esos hermosos ojos esmeralda con los que tantas noches y días soñó estaban rojos y bañados de lágrimas, esto si que le preocupo, con mayor razón porque Lily no le contesto, solo que al ver la manera en que James la veía se volteo hacía otro lado sin decir nada y tan solo seguía con sus silenciosas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-Porfavor, discúlpame dime que te sucede

- Nada que le interese señor todopoderoso Potter que se cree capaz de conseguir lo que desee, hasta estropear lo más sagrado para una chica. Y tras decir esto se levanto rápidamente con la intención de irse, pero James no pensaba dejarla escapar, no cuando había escuchado la manera en la que le decía aquéllas palabras, fuera lo que fuere a esa chica le dolía mucho internamente y el debía enterarse de lo que le ocurría

-Lily dime que pasa, ella se detuvo, era la primera vez que él la llamaba por su nombre

-Como ya lo dije nada que te interese pues primero besas a una chica y después alegas no haberla visto.

James trato de procesar lo que ella dijo y no tardo mucho en comprender, sí lo que pasaba era por su culpa.

-Lily por favor, te estuve buscando para explicarte, ese día yo..... estaba un poco ebrio.... y no quise....- pero fue cortado rápidamente por una chica completamente furiosa que no parecía la misma que momentos antes hubiese estado llorando debajo de aquél árbol.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡ASÍ QUE TE ENCONTRABAS EBRIO, ERES UN IDIOTA JAMES POTTER, SABES LO QUE DESTRUISTE, ERES UN IMBÉCIL NO PUDES SABER LO QUE ARRUNIASTE, TE ODIO!!!!!!!!, y salió de ahí rápidamente impidiendo que el la volviera a alcanzar.

_"...Después de cerrar la puerta_

_Nuestra cama espera abierta_

_La locura apasionada del amor_

_Y entere un te quiero y te quiero_

_Le voy preguntando al cielo_

_Y no puedo arrepentirme de este amor"_

No supo como consiguió esa noche encontrar el camino a su habitación después de haberse prometido que no volvería a beber por lo que había pasado anteriormente, lo había hecho de nuevo, pero ahora era inminente antes bebía porque no la tenía a su lado, ahora bebía porque la había perdido para siempre, en ese momento cuando cruzaba uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo escucho un llanto, que le profesaba tanto dolor que el no conseguía olvidarlo así que decidió buscar el sitio de donde provenían aquéllos sollozos, y lo encontró en una habitación que nunca había visto aunque tal vez la razón es porque se encontraba ebrio y no reaccionaba correctamente de todos modos al entrar en aquélla habitación se quedó estupefacto hasta de la sorpresa la borrachera se le quito, en sus 7 años de merodeador jamás había visto algo así entre todas las habitaciones que ocultaba Hogwarts, las paredes se encontraban cubiertas por magníficos cuadros que detallaban ciertas historias de la primera época de la magia cuadros muy antiguos por así decirlo y lienzos rojo y dorado cubrían todo, era sin duda la habitación de un Gryffindor solo que no se comparaba en nada a la sala común y mucho menos a sus habitaciones ya que todo estaba armónica y elegantemente decorado, en los muebles de estilo rústico podía observarse que habían sido finamente tallados manualmente con algunas flores grabadas, las alfombras, los floreros todo en ese lugar tenía un aroma muy peculiar a jazmín, después de estar tan profundamente sorprendido recordó la razón que le había llevado a entrar en ese lugar y volvió a escuchar el llanto solo que este provenía de una habitación en seguida de la sala de estar en la que se encontraba, sigilosamente llegó hasta ahí y se quedó sin aliento al comprobar que lo que el presentía era cierto ese cabello rojo fuego solo podía pertenecer a una persona, a la que el más amaba en ese mundo y ella estaba sufriendo demasiado, se podía saber con tan sólo escuchar su llanto, pero que hacía Lily en esa habitación? y que era esa habitación?, decidió no ocultar más su presencia en ese lugar pues supo inmediatamente que con ella debía tener cuidado ya que la chica se enfurecía fácilmente.

Se acerco de nuevo sigilosamente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la cama donde se encontraba recostada Lily tapando su cara con una almohada y fue cuando sacando todo su valor se decidió a hablarle después de todo ya estaba ahí que más podía perder?...

-Lily...

Su llanto cesó, había escuchado esa voz, era inconfundible, ni siquiera estando en un campo de Quidditch en pleno juego podría confundirla, y al mismo tiempo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo no se permitía esa clase de debilidades ante nadie, en esos 7 años nadie la había visto llorar por eso algunos hasta le decían que se había equivocado de casa que debió ser Slytherin (incluso ella alguna vez lo pensó), pero su manera tan fría de actuar tan sólo era ocasionada por su ferviente deseo de que nadie se acercara demasiado a ella para que no le hicieran daño, y cuál sería su maldita suerte que ese día la única persona que había logrado burlar sus defensas la había visto el mismo día llorar dos veces, era inconcebible y aparte para acabar de arruinar su situación había descubierto su secreto y algo un poco más inquietante su temblor ya no era ocasionado por el llanto o los escalofríos sino por los crecientes nervios que se apoderaban de su cuerpo, ésa era la razón por la que 2 semanas había evitado cruzarse con él porque sabía bien que su corazón terminaría venciendo a su razón y ella terminaría doblegándose y reconociendo que estaba enamorada de ese chico y por eso le había dolido de manera tan profunda su insensibilidad.

-Lily...

De nuevo volvió a escuchar su voz pero de una manera que nunca la había escuchado, era tan tierna y dulce que hasta podría dudar que fuera James Potter fue por esa razón que decidió voltear, intentando por todos los medios ocultar sus visibles lágrimas debajo de su revuelto cabello.

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí, así que por favor retírate

James escuchó como Lily tranquilamente le decía estas palabras, y hasta lo hizo dudar que momentos antes hubiera estado llorando como él había escuchado, pero aunque esa chica tuviera tanto temple para tratar de engañarlo, él podía ver a través de sus cabellos revueltos su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas que momentos antes salían con abundancia de sus ojos esmeralda visible gracias a la chimenea que se encontraba a unos pasos de la cama y que no dejaba de crepitar, ya que aunque de día hiciera calor en las noches se sentía un poco de frío y por eso era que siempre estaban encendidas las chimeneas en la noche.

-Lily porfavor quiero hablar contigo, necesito explicarte aunque después de eso decidas que debo irme porfavor debes escucharme tan solo te pido cinco minutos.

Eso sonaba a súplica literalmente y aunque ella estuviese enojada no era tan cruel como para no permitir que se explicara, quien sabe tal vez lograba escuchar alguna buena mentira de James Potter como tantas veces le escucho decirles a los maestros, pero tenía derecho a hablar si así lo quería, después de todo su valor como Gryffindor le mandaba a aceptar la invitación del chico.

-Esta bien Potter 3 minutos, sin rodeos, y si me mientes te juro que aunque sea lo último que haga no vivirás para contarlo.

-Gracias Lily eres muy buena

- Rápido por favor

-Ok, bueno ahora no se como empezar porque bueno tal vez deba explicarte lo del otro día primero aunque tal vez deba explicarte primero las razones, aunque debería explicarte lo de la broma

-Ejem Potter te queda un minuto

-Bueno recuerdas cuando en tercer año le hicimos una broma a MacGonagall y tú te enojaste con nosotros

- No Potter con ustedes no, contigo, y si me acuerdo "como no me voy a acordar si gracias a eso nos separamos, no volvimos a ser amigos y yo te perdí para siempre"

-Bueno pues ese día yo me di cuenta que tú eras algo diferente a todas las demás chicas, y por eso ya no fuimos amigos

-Querrás decir que por eso te dedicaste a molestarme los cuatro años restantes, para terminar con la peor de tus bromas, si sabías que no era como las demás te debiste haber supuesto que yo no quería que me besarás para que después dijeras que estabas ebrio- era como si de pronto nada la pudiese detener él la había ido a buscar y ahora él le escucharía ella no se iba a quedar con ese sentimiento atorado en la garganta

-Lily déjame explicar por favor

-Ash pero solo porque quiero saber porque lo hiciste!!, dijo en un tono visiblemente furioso

-Bueno te decía que yo ya no quería ser tu amigo, pues era peligroso estar junto a ti más cuando te convertiste en prefecta y por lo tanto en nuestra sombra para que no hiciéramos nada malo, y en quinto recuerdas el baile al que fuiste con Remus

-Como olvidarlo fue el día que peor te viste, no puedo creer que aun siendo Remus tu amigo te atrevieras a eso

-Bueno pero no negarás que te encanto bailar conmigo

-Me obligaste Potter

-Bueno si lo que sea, Remus ya sabía que no debía acercarse a ti

-James los prefectos debíamos ir juntos

-Bueno pero yo ya le había dicho que ningún merodeador podía ir contigo

-Pero si tú bailaste conmigo

-Pero eso era diferente

-Porque era diferente que no eras merodeador?

-Te equivocas preciosa yo soy el jefe de los merodeadores, ésa es la diferencia

-Tu y tu maldito ego, me vas a decir de una vez que diablos haces aquí?

-Bueno en enero empezaste a salir con el Diggory ese recuerdas

-Diablos Potter si recuerdo que tiene que ver eso con que me hayas besado ya dilo!, nada te cuesta terminar rápido con mi sufrimiento y decir que fue una broma, una apuesta o que se yo, que era la última que te faltaba por besar y que por eso lo hiciste solo quiero saber la razón para acabar de llorar y poder olvidar por favor, ya no quiero sufrir más.

Y de nuevo un gran torrente de lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos que pronto se tapo con sus pequeñas manos tan blancas como el marfil, tratando de contener lo que ya era inevitable, estaba a los pies de ese maldito que no comprendía que la estaba dañando con cada recuerdas que?...

Y en ese momento en el que sentía tanto rencor y resentimiento contra ella misma por haberse enamorado de ese patán sintió algo, él la estaba abrazando y se sentía tan bien en sus brazos que un sentimiento de protección se apodero de ella y poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, por otro lado James no sabía que decir, no sabía como decirle que la amaba y que no debía llorar, por esa razón él nunca se perdonaría haberle hecho daño, cuando Lily escucho un pequeño susurro en sus oídos

- yo te...te...amo.

De nuevo dejo de llorar de repente para soltarse de sus brazos y mirarlo fijamente

James se sentía completamente indefenso ante esa mirada tan penetrante que hacía que su corazón se acelerara y sintiera dentro de su estómago las famosas maripositas, paso saliva difícilmente, al parecer Lily lo estaba evaluando y el estaba temblando, dios como era posible, ahora él era el que temblaba en brazos de aquélla chica, y con un último esfuerzo dijo lo último que debía decir:

-Lily si estaba un poco tomado aquélla noche esa y otras tantas que sufría mucho porque no estabas junto a mí, porque no me quieres y porque sabía que nunca lo harías y había soñado tanto ese beso que cuando te vi pensé que era una ilusión que después me di cuenta que fue verdad, quería disculparme por mi comportamiento pero al parecer cuando quiero arreglar las cosas salen peor así que, hoy hice lo mismo volví a beber aunque ya había prometido no hacerlo iba a la sala común, sólo que cuando escuche tu llanto no pude evitar sentirme culpable, perdón pues yo no sabía que era tu primer beso y se que querías que te lo diera el chico que amarás y tal vez yo lo arruine, y se que por eso lloras, tu amiga Susan me lo dijo, perdóname y por favor no llores que me destruyes con cada lágrima que derramas.

Lily tan sólo se agacho y más lágrimas volvieron a salir por sus ojos, James comprendió y se paro de la cama donde estaban sentados y salió de ahí sabía que con una disculpa no se arreglaría al menos lo había intentado.

Más cuando iba a cruzar el portal de la habitación sintió como unos delicados brazos lo tomaban por la espalada a manera de abrazo, él supo que ella lo había perdonado con esta acción, aun así no quería permanecer más en ese lugar pues sabía que no se podría controlar, estar tan cerca de ella un segundo más lo obligaría a besarla de nuevo, y ya no quería hacerle más daño.

Pero cuando empezó a caminar a la salida Lily estaba frente a él tomando con sus suaves manos su rostro, él se sorprendió y ella unió sus labios a los de él fundiéndose en un tierno beso, el cuál James disfruto más que él anterior y sin duda ella también, se sentía todo tan bien, pero ella de pronto se aparto, James se asusto acaso ella se había arrepentido?, pero cuando abrió sus ojos vio a una Lily muy sonriente que le abrazo y le susurro al oído te amo tal y como él lo había hecho antes de explicarle todo.

-James perdóname pensé que sólo yo sufría pero te hice sufrir a ti también.

-Lily entonces quieres ser mi novia?

-No James, el mundo se le cayo encima ella le quería y le decía que no que broma era ésta acaso ella se estaba vengando y jugaba con él.

- No sin antes prometerme que no volverás a beber Ok?

- Claro Lily por ti lo que sea, por un momento me asustaste, vamos a la sala común?, ya es tarde

- Tengo una mejor idea esta habitación esta sola porque no nos quedamos aquí?

James miró a Lily la besó nuevamente un poco mas intensamente que antes y con un ágil movimiento cerro la puerta de la habitación, esa noche nunca la olvidarían.

(Nota: Lo que pase en la habitación se los dejo a vuestra imaginación, soy muy inocente para escribir algo así =P)

_"No me arrepiento de este amor_

_Aunque me cueste el corazón_

_Amar es un milagro y yo te ame_

_Como nunca jamás lo imagine_

_Quiero arrancarme de tu piel, de tu mirada de tu ser_

_Yo siento que la vida se nos va_

_Y que el día de hoy no vuelve más"_

Hacía un mes que habían salido de Hogwarts, y ya estaban preparando la boda, Sirius sería el padrino, de algo estaban seguros lo que sentían era tan grande que ni con la muerte se arrepentirían de ese amor.

Habían decidido hacer la boda después de graduarse de aurors después de todo solo era un año de entrenamiento y después podrían pasar toda su vida juntos.

-un año se pasa rápido... (=P)

_"Después de cerrar la puerta_

_Nuestra cama espera abierta_

_La locura apasionada del amor_

_Y entere un te quiero y te quiero_

_Le voy preguntando al cielo_

_Y no puedo arrepentirme de este amor"_

Era un precioso jardín de una casa en el Central Valué, que estaba completamente adornado con flores blancas, abundaban los jazmines, lo que le daba un aroma sumamente dulce al ambiente, el viento soplaba como recordando lo que había pasado un año antes, era tan tranquilo que invitaba a soñar despierto, ese día se casarían James y Lily, él se las había arreglado para que fuera la misma fecha en la que se habían hecho novios, sabía que a ella le encantaría el detalle.

-Bien hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a James Potter y Lily Evans...

Y de esa manera se llevo a cabo una de las ceremonias más emotivas de la época, a la que le prosiguió una recepción muy animada sobre todo de parte de los merodeadores, aunque a veces lloraban pues su jefe ya no iba a estar con ellos, (aun así Lily había prometido prestárselos una noche cada mes, cuando fuera necesario por la luna llena).

Y cuando ya se habían ido absolutamente todos James recordó algo.

-Oye Lily nunca me dijiste que era esa habitación donde te encontré aquélla noche?

- Secreto de estado mi amor

-Dime Lily ahora soy tu esposo, porfavor -poniendo carita de cachorrito indefenso-

-James sabes que la cara de cachorro solo le funciona a Sirius. Pero esta bien te lo diré, era la habitación de Godric Gryffindor, tenía una biblioteca interesante, de hecho aprendía algunos hechizos de protección ahí, algo que llamaban magia antigua. Espero que nuestros hijos algún día la encuentren, y ése aroma interminable a jazmín como me encantaba

-Por eso pedí esas flores, pero porque pudiste entrar tú ahí si nosotros nunca encontramos esa habitación, encontramos la de Rowena y la de Helga, más nunca la de Salazar y Godric.

- Ése es el secreto, nunca creí en las visiones pero al parecer un día tuve una en la que se me apareció su ubicación y se me dijo que solo podría entrar ahí un descendiente de la familia Gryffindor, pero no se porque se me permitió entrar si yo no soy descendiente de esa familia.

-Pero serás la madre de uno, tal vez eso cuente. Sin embargo creo que ya platicamos demasiado y yo, no quiero pasar mi noche de bodas platicando...

_"No me arrepiento de este amor_

_Aunque me cueste el corazón_

_Amar es un milagro y yo te ame_

_Como nunca jamás lo imagine_

_Quiero arrancarme de tu piel, de tu mirada de tu ser_

_Yo siento que la vida se nos va_

_Y que el día de hoy no vuelve más"_

Según les había dicho Dumbledore su hijo era parte de una predicción muy importante para el futuro y ellos deberían estar protegidos desde el momento en que se dijo aquélla. Todo había pasado tan rápido el hechizo que los protegería, su guardián secreto Peter (-- maldita rata =( )

Y esa oscura noche en la que la fuerte lluvia no presagiaba nada bueno, todos estaban nerviosos incluso con la protección impuesta, había algo que les impedía estar tranquilos, tal vez el presentimiento de aquélla fatídica noche en la que su amor aunque muy fuerte les costo el corazón pues fueron asesinados por el mago tenebroso mas fuerte de todos los tiempos, más sin embargo Lily logró proteger a su hijo salvando la vida de este y permitiendo que derrotará a Voldemort produciendo su caída, aunque tal vez esta prematura salvación solo sería por algunos años...

FIN

* * *

Bueno puessssss, es de hace mucho tiempo, jajaja no se porque no lo habia subido :P, me dicen si les gusto o si no

Bye, besos y gracias por leer =)

atte Besdlyn ; )


End file.
